The invention relates to a motor vehicle seat.
A motor vehicle seat of this type comprises a backrest which, in its upright use position (generally slightly inclined to the rear with respect to the vertical), forms a support for a seat user's back and which can, if appropriate, also be brought (pivoted) into further use positions inclined more greatly to the rear; a pivotably mounted cushion carrier for a seat cushion which, in its use position, defines a seat surface for a seat user; and a folding mechanism for folding over the cushion carrier to in front of the backrest, so that the cushion carrier essentially extends along the backrest in its upright functional position.
The cushion carrier may be, in particular, a “seat trough” or seat shell for receiving a seat cushion which, in its horizontal use position or use position which is somewhat inclined with respect to the horizontal, together with the seat cushion situated thereon, defines a seat surface on which a seat user can sit.
Owing to the fact that the cushion carrier of a motor vehicle seat of the generic type can be folded in the manner of a cinema chair (“cinema chair function”) into an upright (essentially vertical) position, additional storage space can be created in front of the motor vehicle seat.
In order to ensure that the cushion carrier, after being folded over, remains in its folded upward position, it is known to lock the cushion carrier in its folded upward position by a lock. However, this requires additional construction space for the lock and leads to an increase of the weight of the motor vehicle seat. Furthermore, the lock actuation required to unlock it reduces the operating convenience of the arrangement.
The invention is therefore based on the problem of further improving a motor vehicle seat of the type mentioned at the beginning, in particular of ensuring, by simple means, that the cushion carrier is locked in its folded upward position.